Project Summary/ Abstract This application is for the third renewal of the Institutional Training Program (T32) in Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition at the University of Colorado School of Medicine (CUSOM) and Children?s Hospital Colorado at the Anschutz?s Medical Campus in Aurora, Colorado. The overall goal of our T32 research training program is to provide a diverse group of post-doctoral trainees with an exceptional supervised training and mentoring experience, to allow them to develop or enhance their research skills, knowledge and grantsmanship in preparation for a successful pediatric gastroenterology/ hepatology/nutrition- related research career. The underlying rationale for this program is to take advantage of the strong physical and scientific synergies provided at the Anschutz Medical Campus, an outstanding committed and experienced research faculty, and a large pool of potential applicants. Two pathways of research training are offered to produce Basic Laboratory Scientists or Clinical/ Translational/ Health Outcomes Scientists, leveraging the resources at CUSOM in basic, translational, clinical and health outcomes-based research. Research training will be focused in four general scientific themes: Mechanisms of Tissue Injury and Repair, Innate Immunity and Microbiome Research, Clinical and Health Outcomes Research, and Stem Cell Biology and Regenerative Medicine. The T32 faculty includes 32 scientists with ~$47 million dollars in grant funding and a highly successful training record. Basic research experiences are augmented by graduate courses, seminars and multidisciplinary meetings. Trainees in clinical-translational or health outcomes research will participate in the Master of Science in Clinical Sciences Graduate Program of CUSOM and will leverage the infrastructure of the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute. The research training is designed to be a 2-3 year program, beginning in the 2nd year of subspecialty fellowship. Eligible candidates are primarily drawn from the nationally recognized fellowship in Pediatric Gastroenterology, with the potential for candidates in other disciplines including neonatology, nutrition and related basic science fields. Fellows are provided a minimum of 80% protected time for research training in a mentored and structured environment. The quality of the educational and research experiences will be closely monitored by the trainees, mentors and Executive Committee, with defined metrics and ongoing improvement processes. Of the 28 trainees who will have completed the T32 training by 2019, 75% will have full-time academic positions and are developing their research careers. The continuation of 5 training positions is requested.